What the future holds
by ste.smith.777
Summary: Georgie Lane has been critically injured while on a tour of duty and has been forced to leave the army. Her injuries are so bad she has refused to see her family and friends. Georgie's also decided she's not marrying Elvis. However Elvis isn't exactly one for taking no for an answer. He's going to do everything he can to make Georgie realise that her new life won't be that bad
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story follows a slightly different path to that of the tv series. As far as Georgie and Elvis is concerned this story goes up to the point where Elvis manages to defuse the bomb and doesn't get killed. Thats when this story goes on a different path. Molly and Captain James are still happily together. (Re wrote after a few mistakes.)  
**

"Oh hey, you're awake." Corporal Molly Dawes smiled. As she entered a private hospital room so she could see her friend.

Molly was visiting her best friend former corporal Georgie Lane. Georgie had served in the British armies Royal Army Medical Corps as a field medic. Her last tour of duty was in Afghanistan and this was how she had ended up in this situation. It had started just like any other day Georgie and the rest of her platoon known as 2 section had gone out on patrol. As they were walking Georgie had stepped on an IED and subsequently set it off. Georgie was thrown into the air had landed hard on the ground. When she came back to reality she saw that it was her legs that had taken the full force of the explosion before passing out. Georgie had been immediately airlifted to Camp Bastion for emergency surgery. Unfortunately for Georgie she lost her left leg in the blast and had to have what was left of her right leg amputated. Once Georgie's surgery was finished she was put straight onto a plane and flown back to the UK for more surgery. Georgie had now been in the hospital for three months. She was still coming to terms with her injuries but couldn't accept that she was a double amputee.

"Go away Molly I told you I don't want to see anyone." Georgie softly spoke. Her dark brown eyes followed Molly who had her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, whilst dressed in her brown, black and green army clothes. Georgie lay watching as Molly placed some fresh flowers in a vase. Georgie rolled her eyes. She wished Molly could just take the hint and go away. However, both Molly and Georgie knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, tough look me old mucker I'm staying with you, I brought you some magazines to read they're the latest ones the girl in the shop said so," Molly replied with a smile. Molly was originally from the East end of London. So she would often use Cockney sayings.

Molly pulled a chair up and sat next to Georgie. Molly bit her lips as she glanced at Georgie's bed. It was so weird not seeing legs under the blankets. Molly sighed as she saw Georgie turning her head to look at her get well soon cards. She saw a tear trickling down Georgie's cheek.

"Hey don't cry you'll have me blubbing." Molly softly spoke.

Molly placed a tissue in Georgie's hand. She didn't like seeing her friend like this but it was understandable. Molly wasn't exactly sure what she could say to ease the tension in the room. She was going to tell Georgie that her mum and dad and her two sisters were in the visitor's room. But she remembered the day Georgie was told that she had lost her legs. Georgie had screamed at her mum and dad to just get out. This was about three months ago and Georgie hadn't allowed anyone apart from Molly to see her. Of course, her family visited every weekend but remained in the waiting area.

"You know Charles and the rest of 2 section are asking about you?" Molly quizzed.

"So what?" Georgie replied. "Once I get discharged none of them will give a damn about me," Georgie replied bitterly.

Molly shook her head at the response. "Don't be so stupid, you know very well that the boss, the rest of the boys and Maisie love you. You're like a big sister to them. Besides you know what they say once a squaddie always a squaddie we look out for our own kind." Molly replied.

It was true and Georgie knew full well. The entire platoon loved her to bits. She was the type of person that would slap some sense into the lads and their only other female colleague Maisie Richards. But at the same time, she would listen and look out for the lads and Maisie if they needed someone to talk too.

"How's your physiotherapy going?" Molly asked as she heard Georgie sniffling.

"You know it's fucking pathetic?" Georgie sniffled.

Molly raised a confused eyebrow. "What is?"

"All that lot my friends and family they send me to get well soon cards. It's fucking pathetic how the hell am I supposed to get better when I've got no bloody legs!" Georgie angrily spat.

Georgie used her arm to brush her cards onto the floor. She saw her engagement ring along with a photo of her fiancé special forces operator Elvis laying on the floor. Georgie had an on-off relationship with him but had finally agreed to marry him, for the second time. That was until she was injured now she didn't want to know him. She had simply refused to see him. Georgie had even gone as far as telling the nurses to not let him in. She just didn't want him seeing her like this. It had even gotten to the point where she was contemplating ending her engagement. Georgie vowed that if she couldn't walk down the aisle then there was no way in hell that she would be pushed in a wheelchair.

Molly stood up and walked around the side of Georgie's bed. She squatted and started to pick up the cards and the ring. She stopped as she heard Georgie shouting at her.

"Just leave it, Molly!" Georgie shouted.

Molly just shook her head and dropped the photo on the floor. She placed the ring back on Georgie's bedside cabinet. She was getting annoyed with how pathetic Georgie was acting. Big deal she lost her legs and would never walk properly again. Molly seriously thought Georgie should just be grateful she was still alive. Sure it was guaranteed that Georgie's life would never ever be the same again. But at least she came back from Afghanistan alive. She could live her life or try and make the best of it. It made Molly sick to the stomach seeing Georgie moping around and feeling sorry for herself. Molly thought Georgie didn't know how lucky she was. Molly's best friend and fellow soldier Smurf ended up dying from an injury that he received in Afghanistan.

"Fine do it yourself you don't know how lucky you are!" Molly angrily replied.

"Oh I'm lucky first I lose my legs then I'm pissing into a bag and using a bloody bedpan, I'm really fucking lucky it's just a pity that I wasn't blown up completely. I'd rather be dead right now." Georgie angrily replied.

Molly just rolled her eyes. She knew Georgie would have her bad days and today seemed like it was a bad one. She watched as Georgie picked up her engagement ring.

"Look I'm sorry Molly OK?" Georgie sighed. "Can you do something for me?" Georgie quietly asked.

"Sure I can," Molly replied.

"The boss and Elvis are still friends, right?"

"Yeh, they are why?" Molly asked inquisitively.

Georgie swallowed hard as more tears started trickling down her face. She didn't want to but she knew it had to be done.

"Can you get the boss to give Elvis his this letter please?" Georgie sniffled as she placed the ring inside of the envelope.

"Wait you're not marrying him now?" Molly asked shocked.

Georgie cried even more. "I'm a freak Molly seriously I've got no legs why would Elvis want to marry me now?" Georgie sniffled.

"Well, you're going to be considered for prostatic legs I was here when your doc spoke to you. Besides, we both know Elvis is smitten with you. That's why just the other day he was saying to Charlie that he's planning on leaving the SAS and looking after you," Molly explained. "Trust me, Georgie, we both know that he loves that job so you must be special." Molly smiled.

Georgie sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he doesn't have to now do he?" Georgie replied. "Look just promise me you'll get the boss to give him the envelope?" Georgie softly spoke.

As molly was about to reply she saw a young nurse entering the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but I need to change Georgie's dressings." The nurse instructed.

"I'll see you later." Molly smiled as she gave Georgie a hug.

"Promise me you'll get the boss to give that envelope to Elvis?" Georgie pleaded.

Molly bit her lip. "Tell you what I saw your sisters Marie and Lulu in the waiting room. I'll make you a deal let them in to see you and I'll have a word with Charlie and see if he'll speak to Elvis for you."

Georgie sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine whatever but only them I mean it Molly."

"OK don't worry it'll only be them," Molly replied as she took the envelope before leaving.

Molly walked down the corridor and saw her boyfriend Captain Charles James, but he would simply be referred to as the boss by two-section, stood at a vending machine. She smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Hows Lane?" Charles asked referring to Georgie by her last name.

Molly rolled her eyes. Even when they were off duty Charles still acted like he was on duty. Molly bit her lip as she placed the envelope in her back pocket. "She's fine but I need to talk to you later," Molly said.

Captain James raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head as he watched Molly. He knew something was troubling her. He assumed it must have been something to do with Georgie. Captain James watched as she headed down to the waiting area to find Georgie's sisters. Molly walked down the corridor and saw a dark-haired Marie and a light-haired Lulu Lane. She smiled at them.

"Great news girls Georgie is just having her dressings changed but she has said you can go in and see her." Molly smiled.

Lulu looked up at Molly confused. Lulu was Georgies youngest sister she got up and hugged Molly.

"What about mum and dad?" Marie asked.

"Maybe once she's seen you two then maybe she'll see your parents." Captain James suggested.

"I guess so," Marie said a little disappointed. "Come on Lulu let's go," Marie said quietly as she hugged her sister.

Molly and Charles watched as the girls headed down to Georgies room. Charles wrapped his arm around Molly's waist. As they walked it started plaguing Molly. She promised Georgie that she would get Charlie to give Elvis the envelope. However, she knew it would break his heart finding out that Georgie didn't want to marry him. She prayed that Georgie would change her mind. Molly knew for a fact though that Elvis wouldn't just walk away without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for the review Sailormum, I think I will drop the rating to T. hope you guys like the chapter. **

Georgie lay with her eyes closed. She could hardly bare to see the stubs of her legs. She couldn't accept the fact she was legless. When she felt her blankets being placed back over her she finally opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes she saw the nurse opening the blinds of her bedroom. She rolled her eyes as she saw Lulu and Marie smiling at her. Georgie rolled her eyes and waved her hand so her sisters knew they knew they could come in. Georgie was only doing this for Molly.

"Hey, their sis" Lulu smiled.

Lulu walked over and gave her sister a hug. Lulu couldn't help but look directly at Georgies legs. She couldn't believe how small her older sister would be now. Lulu quickly snapped back to reality as she felt Marie giving her a kick.

"It might sound stupid but how are you?" Lulu asked

"Lulu!" Marie scowled. Marie was going to ask Georgie how she was. However, it was going to be more tactful and not said the way Lulu asked.

"Well, I've had my legs blown off so how do you think I feel?" Georgie angrily spoke.

Marie sat and rubbed Georgies hand. It was awkward for everyone. Marie was one-year younger than Georgie and Lulu was the youngest out of the three of them. Even Marie for her part found it hard not to give the occasional glance at Georgies bed. But she tried to avoid looking.

"Your cheeky chap Elvis has been asking about you," Lulu said. She looked at Marie who was equally surprised that Georgie hadn't batted an eyelid. Normally talking about Elvis would always get Georgie to talk.

"Listen if you just want to sit in silence then that's OK with us," Marie suggested.

"That's exactly what I want. I only agreed to see you because of Molly," Georgie replied. As she looked at the door.

Marie and Lulu glanced at each other unsure of what to say. They were just appreciative that Georgie was allowing them to even be in her room. They could both see that Georgie wasn't the same woman that had left for Afghanistan only a few months ago. Georgie had changed and her new character just wasn't the same as the sister they had come to love. They both hoped that one-day Georgie would be her normal self, or as close to it.

"OK well, we can just sit with you then." Marie sighed. Marie looked at the door before pulling her purse out. She gave Lulu some money to go get a drink out of the vending machine and to fill Georgies jug of water up. Marie looked at Georgie before choosing her words very carefully but before she could get a word in edgeways Georgie spoke.

"Any particular reason why you sent Lulu out?" Georgie softly spoke.

"Any particular reason why you won't let mum or dad in?" Marie shot back.

Georgie looked at her before finally having the confidence to look at her blanket. She looked back at Marie. It was clear no explanation was needed. Still, Georgie decided to talk since it was only Marie there. Before she could talk though Marie interrupted.

"Look its killing mum and dad not seeing you. Please just let them come and see you." Marie pleaded.

Georgie swallowed hard. "In training, we have people like me come in. You know those veterans who are injured. To role-play battle situations and to help us medics deal with bad injuries. It's kept realistic so there's lots of fake blood and screaming." Georgie explained. She wiped away a tear as she felt Marie rubbing her hand. "I guess since Molly is also a medic she wouldn't be as shocked. I know that it sounds stupid, but we see things like this when we're overseas. We see things that you civilians don't see. I guess I'm just not ready for people I love to see me like this." Georgie softly spoke.

"Oh come here." Marie sighed. She moved and sat on the edge of Georgies bed and wrapped her arms around Georgie. She felt Georgie returning the hug before crying again. Marie rubbed her back as she let her sister cry. "Shh, it's OK just get it all out." Marie warmly spoke. She let Georgie continue to cry before finally letting go and helping Georgie to lay back. "Mum and dad won't treat you any different if they see you. You're still the same old Georgie, the same old annoying sister and daughter and that won't change." Marie laughed which caused Georgie to smile a little. "Hopefully when everything is sorted and when you and Elvis are married you'll be having the time of your life." Marie said as she tried to give Georgie a bit of a morale boost. Obviously, she didn't know that Georgie had decided not to get married. "Please just think about letting mum see you then dad when you're ready." Marie pleaded.

"Maybe I'll see mum tomorrow." Georgie softly spoke.

"I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it you know how emotional she can get," Marie replied.

"I said maybe." Georgie softly spoke.

"I know." Marie softly spoke.

Lulu came back with some drinks. Marie smiled as she heard Georgie asking how Lulu's college course was coming along. Marie figured if they avoid talking about Georgies injuries then maybe Georgie might be a little more confident.

Molly Dawes sat on the edge of her bed. She had changed into a black tank top and shorts. Molly sat looking at the letter that Georgie had given to her. Molly felt the ring through the envelope. She was chewing her bottom lip as she continued to contemplate if the letter should be given to Elvis. She lifted her head up as she saw Charles standing in the doorway.

"What?" Molly asked. She had heard Charles talking but it was more or less going in one ear and straight out the other.

"I said are you OK?" Charles asked again. "You've been relatively quiet since you left the hospital," Charles said. He eyed the envelope and came walking over. He immediately noticed the word "_Elvis xxx" _written on the front. This made him inquisitive he could immediately tell that it was Georgies handwriting.

"Ah, where do I bloody start?" Molly replied with a sigh. She placed the letter on their bed and lent forward cupping her hands. Molly looked right at the floor before feeling Charles's hand on her thigh. She just didn't know what to do her head was frazzled. Even Molly was finding it hard to process Georgies injuries.

"Maybe tell me that that letter is for?" Charles pointed.

Molly for her part sighed again then looked at the envelope. Her eyes rolled again she flashed back to the hospital. She looked Charles straight in the eye before picking the envelope up and handing it to him. Charles looked at the envelope and could feel the ring inside. He seemed confused as he looked at Molly.

"Just give that letter to Elvis chances are he'll tell you what he's read," Molly explained. "Speak of the devil." Molly sighed as she heard the front bell sounding. She remembered that Charles had invited Elvis round for dinner.

"I'll go let him in while you get changed." Charles smiled as he walked off.

Charles walked out of the bedroom and headed down to the front door. Charles and Molly rented a two bedroomed flat in East London. It came in handy when Georgie and Elvis used to stay over. Since Georgies injury though Elvis never stayed over. Charles opened the door and saw Elvis standing in the pouring rain.

"You look like a drowned rat." Charles laughed.

"Cheers mate always the caring sort aren't you?" Elvis laughed. "Besides it's only a wet coat." Elvis smiled.

Elvis walked in and took his coat off. He could already smell the curry that Molly had cooking. He sighed as normally Georgie would've been on his arm. Elvis followed Charles into the front room and sat in an armchair that was next to the radiator.

"Beer?" Molly asked as she brought two bottles in and a glass of wine for herself. She handed one to Charles before looking at Elvis.

"Please." Elvis smiled as he took the bottle. He sat looking at the bottle. "Hows Georgie doing since she's refusing to see me?"

Molly bit her lip. She remembered Georgie saying she didn't want to marry Elvis. She quickly made her excuses and allowed Charles to explain how Georgie was while she sorted dinner.

"Lane is." Charles started but stopped. "Georgie is doing relatively OK considering her injuries. Her physio is coming along great and her stumps are good there's no sign of infection or anything so hopefully, she'll be discharged soon. Honestly, Molly is better explaining it." Charles explained.

Elvis felt slightly relieved hearing that Georgie was getting better. However, it was still heartbreaking for him not to be allowed to see her. He knew Georgie could he stubborn but this was ridicules. Only for the threat of being removed by hospital security, he would have gone into Georgies room and refused to budge.

"OK boys dinner is ready," Molly called.

Elvis and Charles got up and walked into the small kitchen diner. It was only small enough to fit a washing machine, a small fridge-freezer along with a cooker and a table and three chairs. It could fit four chairs but since it was only the three of them it made sense to have three. They sat down but Elvis raised his bottle of beer.

"To Georgie may make a speedy recovery and be well enough for our wedding." Elvis softly spoke. "What?" Elvis asked. He noticed Molly biting her lip.

"Charles give him the letter" Molly sighed.

"What letter?" Elvis asked. He watched Charles pullout the envelope. Elvis took it and opened it. Georgies ring fell out and he immediately started reading it.

_Dear Elvis _

_I'm writing you this letter because it's easier than saying it to your face. I know it might make me seem like a coward but it's easier this way. I've been thinking about this decision for a long time. I love you so much but since I was injured in Afghanistan I just can't handle this. Having my legs taken away. I've loved you since I first met you and I always will. I know what happened in the past between us was terrible but that was the past. The thing is I don't want you spending the rest of your life looking after a wife who'll be in a wheelchair. I wanted to be the wife that took care of her husband. I know that you've already got a daughter, but I would have loved to have given you a baby of our own. I don't even know if I'd be able to conceive now but even if I could what sort of mother would I be? I've actually got tears trickling down my face as I write this. I've enclosed my engagement ring with this letter. What I'm trying to say is I am not going to marry you. I doubt I will ever walk again and I don't want to be pushed down the aisle in a wheelchair. I love you so bloody much Elvis Harte you made me feel so special and loved. I want you to find someone else that will make you happy. If you say you love me and respect me then please find somebody else. Maybe in another life, we can be together. _

_Until then my love take care _

_XXX_

_Georgie _

Elvis looked up from the letter. It was obvious that his heart had just been crushed. He wasn't about to cry but he could feel himself welling up inside. He couldn't believe what he had just read. His hand trembled as he looked at Charles and then to Molly. He slammed his first into the table annoyed and heartbroken.

"You OK mate?" Charles asked.

"No, I've got to get to the hospital and see Georgie," Elvis replied. He got up and glared at Molly.

"Did you know about this?" Elvis shouted.

"Hey, mate don't shout at Molly like that!" Charles warned. "Besides Lane has already said she doesn't want to see you," Charles said trying to calm the situation.

"That's exactly what she said a few years ago when she was in Kenya but that never stopped me. I love her for god's sake." Elvis replied as he stormed off. He grabbed his jacket and went out into the pouring rain.

Molly and Charles went racing after Elvis. They both knew this was the last thing, Georgie needed. Charles made it to the front door as he watched Elvis flagging a nearby taxi.

"Elvis mate just hold on!" Charles called.

"No, I lost her once I'm not losing her again." Elvis angrily replied. "Queen Alexandra Military Hospital, please mate and step on it." Elvis demand. He sat chewing his lip. He was thinking this must have been a bad dream and that he was going to wake up. He was determined to have it out with Georgie. He sat in the back of the taxi hand trembling as he reread the letter over and over. He glanced at the engagement ring before noticing his phone ringing. It was Charles ringing. Elvis immediately rejected it. He knew that he needed his head clear for when he saw Georgie.


End file.
